Au secours ! Iron Man procrée !
by EncreDeClavier45
Summary: 2 ans après l'attaque de Loki, les Avengers se préparent à endosser le rôle le plus important de leur vie ! Ou comment les Avengers vont gérer leurs enfants ! C'est courant je sais mais voici ma version ! Tony/Pepper - Steve/OC - Clint/Natasha - Thor/Jane
1. Accepter la chose en 5 étapes

Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Alors, voici ma première fic sur les Avengers, c'est une histoire qui me trottent dans la tête longtemps donc je me suis dis

Allez soyons fous !

Je suis tombée amoureuse des fics Superfamily (j'aime beaucoup les Stony mais je préfère les Pepperony) donc je me suis jetée à l'eau.

Bon, je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener, pour l'instant j'en suis à deux chapitres car c'est surtout des choses que j'aimerai voir et que j'ai concrétisé sur papier mais selon votre enthousiasme (ou pas;)) je pourrai partir plus, j'ai beaucoup d'idées donc on verra.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, je préfère celui d'après mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :). Je vous rassure le deuxième est quasiment fini, je l'écris en ce moment même.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe j'ai fais de mon mieux en me relisant.

Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas) mais certains personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard serons sortis de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture et ENJOY !

* * *

« C'est probablement l'événement people de l'année – voire de la décennie pour certains fans – relayant les frasques habituels des stars au second plan car après tout, il ne s'agit pas d'une quelconque actrice ou chanteur, il s'agit d'Iron Man ! Iron Man qui allait être papa pour la première fois (surprenant au vu des – très – nombreuses conquêtes). L'annonce de la grossesse de Pepper Potts avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la sphère médiatique qui depuis ne parle plus que de ça. Les réactions furent diverses, les starlettes pleuraient la perte définitive d'un bon coup alors que les playboys pleuraient la perte d'un des leurs. La surprise passée, des questions se posent : Comment ce couple si occupé peut-il élever un enfant ? Entre la mère à la tête d'une des plus grande entreprise du pays et le père qui, quand il n'est pas occupé à faire la fête, sauve le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre, comment vont-ils gérer les couches et les nuits blanches ? Cependant, Tony Stark peut compter sur ses collègues de travail car il ne serai pas le seul Avenger à pouponner. Ce qui inquiète certains psychiatres qui pointent du doigts l'environnent peu sain et trop stressant des super héros modernes... »

Tony jeta rageusement le magazine sur la table basse. Avant, lire ce genre de torchons étaient fort distrayant mais plus maintenant. Plus maintenant que Pepper avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Comme si il ne se remettait pas assez en doute voilà que les médias se faisaient une joie de l'enfoncer ! Rageur, il entendit à peine JARVIS annonçait l'entré de Mr. Rogers. Sa mauvaise humeur devait se lire sur son visage.

« Tony, ça va ?

Le concerné grommela en réponse. Steve s'assit à côté, prit le magazine et parcourut rapidement l'article. Il soupira :

_ Tony, pourquoi lis-tu ces ramassis de mensonges ?

_ Des psychologues Cap' ! Des psychologues pensent que je vais être un mauvais père !

_ Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils visent en particulier, ils nous visent tous ! Et c'est vrai que...

_ Que quoi ? Le coupa Tony en haussant la voix, Qu'on est des déséquilibrés mentales incapables d'élever des gosses ?

_ Que nous ne sommes pas les gens les plus normaux du monde. »

Tony souffla en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé. La femme de Steve, Holly, était enceinte d'à peine deux mois. Son ventre était encore plat mais Steve comprenait l'angoisse de son ami, sauf que lui il l'avait voulu cet enfant. Tony avait de suite paniqué quand Pepper lui avait annoncé – balancé – la nouvelle. Il s'était enfermé dans son labo pendant presque deux jours avant d'avoir le courage d'affronter Pepper. Celle-ci aussi avait paniqué mais elle avait géré son anxiété, ou plutôt avait reporté son anxiété sur ses amies et elle avait laissé Tony seul parce qu'il en avait besoin. Tony lui avait été reconnaissant. Et après ce fut saute d'humeur sur saute d'humeur, un jour Tony sautait de joie, faisait des plans pour la chambre du bébé et le lendemain, il s'enfermait dans son labo pour se morfondre. C'était une bonne idée d'ailleurs se dit Tony en vidant son verre cul sec.

« Je serai dans le labo.

_ Tony attend ! » Protesta Steve mais Tony était déjà descendu. Captain America était patient mais la mauvaise foi de Tony commençait à l'exaspérer. Pourtant il avait tout essayé pour emmener le génie à se confier mais rien n'avait marché. Tony fuyait le dialogue comme la peste et plus le ventre de Pepper s'arrondissait, plus ça empiré. Même la future maman en avait marre. Cet idiot n'écoutait personne ! Quoique… Il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrai faire bouger Tony. Appelant l'ascenseur Steve décida de faire un petit détour avant de descendre à son appartement.

* * *

Etape 1 : L'acceptation ou comment se faire moucher par Hulk

« JARVIS enregistre les nouvelles données et assure-toi que le ciel restera dégagé. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

_ Bien monsieur. Monsieur, monsieur Banner arrive.

_ Ça fait beaucoup de monsieur dans une phrase. Marmonna Tony en entendant la porte biper. Il se retourna, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

_ Banner ! Comment va ?

_ Comme toujours et toi ?

_ Je pète la forme. Écoute, tu sais que je suis toujours ravi de parler science avec toi mais je m'apprêtais à décoller donc…

_ Tony, il faut qu'on parle. Déclara Banner avec son calme légendaire.

Le concerné soupira. Il connaissait assez Banner pour savoir pourquoi il était là.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, Capsicle veut qu'on ait une discussion entre hommes.

_ Entre autre. Avoua Bruce. Et vu que tu ne veux pas l'écouter ni lui ni Pepper ni personne et que le temps passe…

_ Tu sais je pensais que toi tu comprenais. Le coupa froidement Tony.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

La colère dans les yeux de Tony surprit docteur.

_ T'es le seul qui n'est pas venu me faire chier avec ses histoires de paternité à la con ! Vociféra Tony en envoyant valser un tournevis.

Banner soupira. Il avait pourtant initié Tony au yoga pour lui apprendre à gérer sa colère mais c'était peine perdue.

_ Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie et que je respecte Bruce alors s'il te plait, va-t'en.

_ Non.

Tony éructa.

_ Je vais faire un tour. JARVIS l'armure.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Tony, dans un peu plus de deux mois tu vas être père, tu ne pourras plus fuir et si tu continu à fuir quand ton enfant sera là alors tu ne vaudras pas mieux que ton père que tu critique tant ! S'énerva Bruce.

Avoir dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas depuis sept mois lui valut un uppercut dans la mâchoire.

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais de me comparer à mon père. Le menaça Tony en reprenant ses esprits.

Bruce se massa la mâchoire. Même sans son armure, Tony pouvait faire mal.

_ Pourquoi ? Pour l'instant tu agis comme un connard point barre.

Tony grogna en s'approchant.

_ Frappe moi encore une fois et je ne pense pouvoir contrôler l'Autre. Le prévint Bruce.

Iron Man inspira profondément et opta pour un repli stratégique.

_ Je fais ce que je veux.

Banner fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction plus que puérile.

_ Tony.

_ JARVIS, l'armure.

Iron Man commença à s'éloigner.

_ Tony arrête de fuir !

_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille pour une fois ?

_ Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher quelque chose d'incroyable que je ne pourrai jamais avoir !

Tony se stoppa et fit doucement volte-face. Banner semblait… las, même triste. Tony fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne comprends pas, tu veux…des enfants ? Sa voix dérapa sur ce mot qui lui faisait tellement peur.

Banner haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

_ C'est un désir naturel.

_ Pas pour moi. Marmonna le milliardaire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! J'ai eu un mauvais père donc j'ai peur d'être un mauvais père, logique non ?

_ Donc ce qui te fait peur c'est de mal l'élever.

Tony écarta les bras :

_ Regarde-moi, Ironisa-t-il, Je suis parfait non ?

_ Tony, certes être père veut dire apprendre les choses de la vie…

_ J'ai encore un peu de temps avant parler de ces choses-là non ? Plaisanta le futur père.

_ Et lui inculquer des valeurs. Poursuivie Banner imperturbable, il sentait que Tony l'écoutait.

_Mais ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de six pied de loin que celui-ci tirait, Ça veut aussi dire lui apprendre tout ce que tu sais et je suis prêt à parier que ça sera un petit génie comme toi.

Tony se mordit la lèvre en regardant autour de lui.

_ Franchement Tony, ça t'amuserai pas de travailler sur ton armure, créer des engins super utiles comme le toasteur automatique avec à côté de toi un petit gars ou une petite fille qui boirait tes paroles ?

Il y eu un long silence où Tony semblait cogiter.

_ Un petit gars. Répéta-t-il soudain.

Banner haussa un sourcil.

_ Ou une petite fille. Ajouta Tony.

_ Ce sont les deux possibilités oui.

_ Faut que je sache.

_ D'accord mais…

Mais Tony lui passait déjà devant, prêt à aller retrouver Pepper mais il s'arrêta devant la porte, revient vers Banner et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Merci mec pour la conversation mais j'aurai encore besoin de ton aide alors rendez-vous dans 5 minutes à l'infirmerie. »

Et il sortit. Banner sourit. Le plus dur était fait même si avait lui-même dut se dévoiler un peu plus. Ses pensées dévièrent vers Betty. La seule femme avec qui il aurait pu avoir des enfants mais bon, il ne pourrai pas prendre un tel risque, pas avec l'Autre tapis au fond de lui. Le scientifique soupira doucement. Lui-aussi aurai aimé avoir un petit gars avec qui joué avec les rayons gammas.

* * *

Étape 2 : La Révélation ou Tony Stark commence à se bouger

Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, le premier réflexe de Pepper quand elle rentrait c'était enlever ses chaussures hors de prix qui les mois passant se transformaient en objets de tortures. Puis elle s'affalait sur le canapé pour sirotait un cocktail sans alcool en caressant distraitement son ventre. Elle en était à cette partie la quand Tony déboula dans le salon l'air pressé.

« Pepper faut aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Une échographie d'urgence.

Pepper fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà eu deux échographies. Tony était venu à la première mais n'avait pas pu venir à la deuxième à cause d'une urgence avec les Avengers.

_ Une échographie ? Mais pourquoi ? Le bébé va très bien.

_ Il faut que je sache si c'est un garçon ou une fille. » Déclara Tony très sérieusement.

Pepper haussa les sourcils, perturbée. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas connaître le sexe du bébé pour avoir la surprise. Enfin, Pepper voulait avoir la surprise parce qu'elle était sûr que Tony avait juste peur. Savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon rendrait la chose beaucoup trop vraie. L'étonnement passé, la futur maman sourit. Si Tony voulait savoir, ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait enfin la chose. Elle se leva et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Tu ferais un super papa. Lui souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Tony répondit avec toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait.

_ Merci. Bon on y va ?

_ Allons-y. »

L'infirmerie, qui relevait plus du mini hôpital hyper perfectionné se trouvait en dessous de l'appartement de Steve et de celui de Banner, au même étage que celui de Natasha et Clint. Bruce les attendait déjà. Pepper s'installa sur le fauteuil. C'était Tony qui avait tenu à installer ça là (lors d'une saute d'humeur positive). Il avait ensuite supplié Banner pour que celui-ci apprenne à s'en servir. Tony lui avait carrément offert un stage dans le meilleur hôpital de New York. Banner alluma l'échographe, mit du gel sur le ventre rond de Pepper et posa la sonde. En voyant l'image sur le moniteur, Tony eut un choc. À la première échographie, le bébé ressemblait à... à rien en fait. Là, il le voyait clairement : sa tête, ses bras et oh Seigneur... Ces deux petits machins, c'étaient ses mains ? Et ses pieds et...

« Alors, prêts ? Demanda Banner après les avoir laisser s'émerveillaient quelques minutes.

Tony serra la main de Pepper et hocha la tête. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'être comme les autres et pour une fois ça lui plaisait. Banner tripota quelques boutons puis sourit.

_ C'est une fille.

_ C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Pepper, apparemment ravie.

Tony la regarda surpris.

_ Je ne savais que tu voulais absolument une fille.

Pepper se rattrapa :

_ J'aurai été heureuse si ça avait été un garçon mais je dois avouer que je suis ravie que ce soit une fille. Et toi ? »

Tony regarda l'écran puis Pepper. Il la regarda vraiment, comme il ne l'avait pas regardait depuis des mois et il remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Pepper était heureuse, elle était même rayonnante à cet instant précis. Vu sa masse de travail, Tony pensait que quelque part être enceinte devait être gênant pourtant maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de penser à elle – et non plus à lui – il se souvint que depuis des années, Pepper avait pris soin de lui à la perfection et même depuis quelques temps, elle s'occupait de tous les Avengers, s'assurant qu'il y ai de la nourriture sur la table quand ils rentraient, qu'ils prennent des moments à eux... Pepper avait l'instinct maternelle et ce depuis des années.

« Tony ?

Le voyant les yeux dans le vague Pepper commença à s'inquiéter. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit tout simplement :

_ Je t'aime.

Pepper sourit. Tony ne lui disait pas si souvent je t'aime alors qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce genre de déclaration soudaine et terriblement sincère.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Et Banner se trémoussa, un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Tony, est-ce que tu aurai préféré avoir un garçon ?

_ Non.

Il était honnête. Quelque part ça le rassurai d'avoir une fille. Une fille c'était doux, gentil. Et puis il était sûr qu'il ne pourrai pas agir comme son père avec une petite fille.

_ J'ai hâte d'accueillir Miss Stark. Je suis sûr que ça va être une version féminine de moi mais je suis sûr qu'elle aura ta paire gambettes. » Plaisanta Tony.

Ils en rirent tous les trois.

* * *

Étape 3 : L'organisation ou Pepper prend du bon temps

Après cet épisode, Tony se transforma en pile électrique. Il passa les deux mois suivant à construire, peindre, détruire, re-peindre, la chambre de sa fille. Même si les autres Avengers avaient tendance à râler de son trop plein d'énergie, ils étaient soulagé de le voir enfin heureux – et non plus terrorisé – à l'idée d'être père. Pepper, dont la grossesse commençait à fatiguer ralentissait – enfin – son rythme de travail. Depuis que tout le monde lui demandait de ralentir. Pepper avait eut de s'ennuyer, loin de là. Après avoir travailler si intensément pendant si longtemps, ça faisait un bien fou ! Surtout avec une petite fille aussi agitée dans son ventre. Alors finit les réunions entre actionnaires à la place, réunions entre femmes comme aujourd'hui. Les « femmes d'Avengers » se réunissaient dans une sorte de mini jardin/véranda rempli de plante dessinée par Pepper, pour papoter en buvant du thé glacé et grignotant des tomates cerises*. Souvent elles passaient leurs journées dans les boutiques mais Pepper avait du mal à suivre le rythme. La petite miss qui se trémoussait dans son ventre commençait à la fatiguer physiquement. Mais Pepper s'offrait toujours une petite virée dans les magasins de temps en temps au grand dam de Jane qui n'aimait pas le shopping. Celle-ci soupira quand Pepper leur décrivit son nouvel achat :

« Pepper tu vas recevoir des cadeaux des quatre coins du monde.

_ Je sais mais je ne résiste pas devant les petites robes. Se défendit la concernée.

Les autres rigolèrent en voyant la PDG de Stark Entreprise s'extasier pour des vêtements de bébé.

_ Sinon, ça va toujours avec Tony ? Demanda Holly.

Holly Roger, la femme de Steve était rapidement devenue la confidente de Pepper. Elles s'entendaient fort bien et se ressemblaient : un jolie physique qui cache une personnalité forte mais sensible.

_ Très bien. Il travail beaucoup sur la chambre mais il ne veut pas j'y entre quoique vu les explosions il vaut mieux que je reste à l'écart en effet.

_ Les explosions viennent de la nurserie ? S'étonna Jane, Je croyais que Tony essayait d'améliorer encore le frigo.

Elles pouffèrent à ce souvenir.

_ Sinon il m'a donné sa liste de prénom. Soupira Pepper.

_ Aïe.

_ Je crains le pire. Sourit Natasha.

_ Quand on exclut tous les dérivés de Anthony ce n'est pas si mal.

Holly partit dans un grand fou rire suivit par Jane alors que Natasha secouait la tête.

_ Et toi ? Tes idées prénoms ?

_ J'en ai beaucoup trop hélas mais avec Tony on voudrai un prénom assez court mais original.

_ Avec Tony Stark comme père, ta fille pourrai porter le prénom le courant du monde et je suis sûr qu'elle sera quand même loin d'être normal.

Pepper fronça les sourcils avec un demi sourire.

_ Holly, insulterai-tu ma fille par hasard ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Protesta la concernée en riant, Je n'oserai pas ! Son père est Iron Man quand même.

_ Et sa mère une PDG crainte dans le monde entier. Ajouta Natasha.

_ Pauvre gosse. Soupira Jane.

_ Amen. »

Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent en même qu'une énième explosion dans la nurserie. Tony grogna en se dégageant des débris. Pour les murs étaient aussi

épais ?

* * *

Étape 4 : Solution ou Trouver une autre activité nocturne que le sexe

L'accouchement était prévu dans un peu moins d'un mois. La chambre était bientôt prête – les explosions avaient cessé mais Pepper n'avait toujours pas le droit d'y entrer – et la PDG avait pris toutes ses précautions pour son congé maternité – qui n'excédera pas deux mois. Elle avait hâte d'accoucher d'ailleurs. Son dos et ses jambes commençaient à avoir du mal à la supporter elle et sa fille qui était d'ailleurs très active. C'était coups de pied sur coups de pied, au grand bonheur de Tony. Il se souvenait de la première où il l'avait senti bouger, ça l'avait bouleversé. Sentir ce mouvement contre sa main, cette ultime preuve que sa fille était là, bien vivante l'avait mit au bord des larmes. Pour la futur maman, c'était très attendrissant au début mais quand sa fille faisait un entrainement de pilate dans son ventre à 3h du matin ça commençait à l'énerver mais bien sûr, Tony trouva la solution parfaite. Qui, non, ne consistai pas à créer une machine qui lui permettrai de communiquer avec le bébé. Une solution qui était devenu le plus grand plaisir de la futur maman. Son dos calé sur le torse de Tony, les main de celui-ci sur son – très – gros ventre, les futurs parents regarder tranquillement _Prometheus_ 2 à 4h du matin.

« Elle est forme encore ce soir. Grimaça Pepper en caressant son ventre.

_ Ça sera un oiseau de nuit comme son père !

_ Pas question qu'elle sorte ne serai-ce qu'un quart autant que toi.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Approuva Tony, En tout cas avant vingt et un an.

_ Tony !

_ Je plaisante. Quoique... »

* * *

Étape 5 : Décision ou Comment trouver le meilleur parrain

Tout était prêt. Tony avait enfin fini la chambre et Pepper avait – presque – arrêté de travailler. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire et pas des moindre. Sifflotant, Tony entra dans le laboratoire de Banner celui-ci travaillant sur une de ses expériences bizarres et souvent dangereuse.

« Tony, Le salua-t-il sans lever la tête, Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Faut qu'on parle.

_ D'accord mais là je suis un peu occupé.

_ C'est important, s'il-te-plait.

Banner leva finalement les yeux. Tony avait dit s'il-te-plait ? Décidément, la paternité changeait un homme – comme la prison.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis à propos d'être père et tout ?

_ Oui. Confirma Banner un peu méfiant.

_ Tu te souviens aussi que tu m'as dis regretté de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants.

Banner se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait bêtement espérer que Tony oublie cette confession.

_ Et donc ?

_ Ben j'ai réfléchit et je crois avoir trouvé une sorte de... solution, compromis.

_ Tony je ne comprend rien ! S'agaça Bruce.

_ D'accord ! D'accord ! S'excusa Tony, Pas le peine de sortir Hulk. Bon, je veux que tu sois son parrain.

Silence. Banner analysa la situation.

_ Je ne comprend toujours pas. Avoua-t-il.

_ Ben, si il m'arrive une bourde c'est à toi de t'en occuper.

_ Tony, je fais aussi partie des Avengers donc si il t'arrive une bourde il y a des chances pour qu'elle m'arrive à moi aussi.

Tony soupira devant ce murs de logique.

_ Je sais mais ce n'est pas que ça.

Le génie s'assit sur une chaise en face de Banner, l'air grave.

_ Je vais faire des conneries Bruce. Dit-il soudainement dépité.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pas volontairement, Ajouta Tony, Mais ce n'est pas parce que je vais être père que je vais changer du tout au tout. Je resterai narcissique, égoïste...

_ Tony.

_ Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit comme moi. Je veux que ce soit quelqu'un de bien.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de bien Tony. Lui assura Banner.

Enfin, la tirade incompréhensible de son ami prenait tout son sens et Banner retrouvait le calme et la patience que Tony appréciait.

_ Mouais en quelque sorte mais je veux que ma fille ai des valeurs et ce genre de truc. Je veux qu'elle soit un peu comme toi en fait.

_ Tu m'effraie un peu là.

_ Je m'effraie un peu aussi.

_ Est-ce que tu es train de suggérer qu'on se partage ta fille ?

Là, Tony partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Non, pas vraiment, non, Expliqua-t-il une fois calmé, Bon, exemple : je me disais que quand elle fera une connerie, je n'arriverai pas à l'engueuler parce que moi-même j'aurai fait la même quand j'avais son âge et puis tu pourra lui apprendre à gérer ses émotions, enfin bon tu m'a compris.

Pas vraiment mais Banner commençait à vaguement à comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

_ Donc tu veux que je lui enseigne ce qu'on ne t'as jamais appris ? Résuma-t-il.

_ Voilà !

_ Tu sais que vu qu'elle partagera tes gènes elle aura certains de tes défauts que n'importe qu'elle éducation ne pourrons changer.

_ J'espère bien ! S'exclama Tony, Imagine une petite intellote toute sage quelle horreur !

Banner tiqua. Il avait été un petit intello tout sage.

_ Tu sais si tu veux que ta fille ai de bonnes valeurs, autant demandé à Steve.

_ Pas question ! Lui ce sera le tonton Steve que ma fille fera tourner en bourrique !

Bruce rigola.

_ Alors c'est oui ?

_ Tu te rends compte des risques n'est-ce pas ?

_ Justement ! Vu que ce n'est pas ta fille, tu ne passera pas tout ton temps avec elle donc moins de risque avec Hulk et puis vu que tu vas fondre devant elle, même Hulk ne pourra lever la main sur elle ! Expliqua Tony tout fière.

_ Fondre devant elle ? Répéta Banner amusé.

_ Elle va super mignonne ma gamine ! Comme sa mère.

_ Je l'imagine plus en petit démon comme son père.

Tony lui fit clin d'œil, apparemment cette idée lui plaisait.

_ Alors, c'est d'accord ?

_ Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que tu veux exactement mais je suppose que je peux accepter d'être parrain.

Le grand sourire de Tony avait eu raison de lui.

_ Merci Bruce.

Le concerné hocha la tête et retourna à ses recherches.

_ Finalement toi aussi tu aura quelqu'un avec qui faire mumuse pendant tes expériences ! » Lança Tony en sortant.

Banner ne leva pas les yeux mais un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

La suite arrive très très vite ! (avant la fin de la soirée ;)).

J'espère que ça vous a plus, perso j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Si vous avez des conseils je les acceptent avec joie.

à bientôt !


	2. 12 Janvier 2014 : jour de fête !

Voila, comme promis mon 2ème chapitre !

Merci à Guizmothecat qui m'a mis ma première Review ! : Je ne pensais mon histoire "passionnante" donc MERCI beaucoup :D !

Donc dans ce chapitre : ça y est ! Stark junior arrive !

Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que ce n'est pas Too Much (surtout chez Tony) donc voila, bonne lecture !

ENJOY !

* * *

Lady Stark était prévu pour le 14 janvier. Et selon Tony, cette date devrait au moins devenir un jour de fête ! Il avait tout prévu et gare au méchant qui aurai eu le culot d'apparaître ce jour-ci ! Heureusement la tentative de vol de secrets défense par le docteur Von Fatalis se produisit le 12 dans une base hautement sécurisé en Californie malheureusement c'est ce même jour que Pepper eu des contractions mais comme elles étaient peu douloureuses et que ce n'était pas la première fois elle prit un cachet et fit comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps, Tony et les Avengers se battait contre Fatalis et sa bande de robots. Après un combat acharné et voyant que Capitaine Beau Gosse était entrain de foutre une raclée au méchant, Tony appela discrètement Pepper qui était en voiture revenant d'un rendez-vous avec un investisseur.

« Tony ? Vous avez déjà fini ? S'étonna-t-elle en décrochant.

_ Presque, presque, sinon tout va bien ?

_ Presque ? Tony tu ne peux pas m'appeler pendant une mission et si on t'attaque par derrière pendant que tu me parle... Paniqua sa compagne

_ Pepper, La calma Tony, Tout va bien d'accord mais toi est-ce... et merde !

Des bruits d'explosions retentirent.

_ Tony ? Tony ? S'affola Pepper.

_ Tout va bien ! Tout va bien !

Malgré ça, on entendait toujours des bruits d'explosions derrière lui. Sous le stress Pepper ne remarqua pas de suite que...

_ Tony ?!

_ T'inquiète pas... Tout va bien ! Saleté de boites de conserves !

_ TONY !

_ Putain de merde Pepper ! Je vais bien alors RELAX ! Cria Tony à bout de patience.

_ J'AI PERDU LES EAUX ! » Hurla Pepper encore plus fort.

Si fort que tout le monde entendit du côté de Tony qui se retrouva au centre l'attention. De Fatalis, au prise avec Steve jusqu'aux quelques robots survivants, tous se demandèrent si c'était une tentative très perfectionnée de diversion. Tony regarda ses coéquipiers puis voyant la situation vociféra :

« Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Achevez-les et vite ! Moi j'ai d'autre choses à faire !

_ Tony tu ne peux partir comme ça !

Le concerné regarda Clint qui réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_ Tu veux vraiment m'empêcher d'assister à la naissance de ma fille, Katniss ? Le menaça Tony.

_ Euh non mais... on est perdu en plein milieu de la vallée de la Mort donc il vaut mieux attendre...

_ Attendre ? Pepper va accoucher !

_ Tony ! Intervint Pepper, Tu as le temps ! Finis ce que tu as commencé et rejoins-moi après à l'hôpital !

_ Tony, elle a raison, c'est long un accouchement tu sais. Essaya diplomatiquement Natasha avant d'achever un robot qui essayé de la prendre par surprise.

Hélas, les trois autres robots voulurent faire de même mais Tony ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

_ Tout le monde à terre !

Ses équipiers eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol qu'un laser rouge vint scier les machines. En voyant ses robots complétement détruit, Fatalis sauvé par Steve se mit à hurler :

_ Bande de dégénéré ! Comment avez vous osé ?...

_ Toi ta gueule !

Le cri de Tony lui souffla ses répliques acides.

_ Bon Pepper, on a fini on arrive.

_ Non, rentre à la tour, change-toi, prend une douche et emmène-moi mon sac et le sac pour bébé. J'en ai pour au moins 8h de travail donc ne t'inquiète pas...

Pepper essayait de contrôler sa respiration et de garder son calme mais c'était assez dur avec Happy qui conduisait comme un malade et insultait tout le monde.

_ On s'en fout de ça, j'arrive par la voix des airs !

_ Pas question que tu viennes avec ton armure !

_ Je viens.

_ ENLEVE CETTE PUTAIN D'ARMURE ! S'égosilla Pepper en concert avec une nouvelle contraction.

Honnêtement, tout le monde avait envie de rire mais Fatalis fut le seul qui ne se retint pas.

_ Et bien, ça promet. Ricana-t-il avant d'aller s'écraser contre le murs.

_ Tony du calme !

Steve et Thor dur s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher le génie d'aller achever le docteur qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Hulk, qui poursuivait un robot revient à ce moment là et hurla un bon coup pour calmer tout ce petit monde. Grand mal lui en prit.

_ Eh le mastodonte y'a ta filleule qui arrive donc commence pas ! Le menaça Tony.

Hulk le regarda, pas très sûr de comment réagir.

_ Tony ?

_ Pepper ? T'es où là ?

_ Je viens d'arriver à l'hôpital, tout va bien, tu as le temps. Lui assura Pepper

_ D'accord. Je passe par la maison et j'arrive.

_ Voilà, bonne idée. À tout de suite.

Il coupa la communication et regarda ses coéquipiers. La panique passée il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu ridicule.

_ Bon, ben j'y vais.

_ On va s'occuper de Fatalis. Promit Steve, Et te rejoindra là-bas d'accord ?

_ Ok. Merci. »

Et il s'envola à travers un trou dans le plafond. La base secrète – plus si secrète – était à 8h d'avion de NY mais avec son armure...

« JARVIS, met-moi tout dans les propulseurs.

_ Bien monsieur. Mademoiselle Potts vient d'être admise à l'hôpital Langone.

_ Parfait. »

7 heures et 34 minutes plus tard, Tony se posait sur sa plate-forme.

« JARVIS, sors la Monostark. Ordonna-t-il se faisant enlever son armure.

_ Bien monsieur. »

La Monostark – certes le nom manqué d'originalité – était la parfaite voiture familiale, Made by Stark bien sûr. Steve et lui s'étaient éclatés à la construire. Sur le marché, aucune voiture n'égalait la Monostark en matière de confort et surtout de sécurité (pas question de laisser sa fille dans une voiture construite par des idiots). Assez imposante, il fallait l'avouer, c'était un hybride entre le monospace et le 4x4, 7 places maximum, marron métallique très classe, il aurai préféré la peindre en rouge mais Pepper trouvai ça trop ostentatoire. Après s'être débarrasser de son armure Tony hésita à prendre une douche.

« JARVIS j'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

_ Et bien, le temps de dilatation du col...

_ JARVIS ! Oui ou non !

_ Oui, monsieur vous avez le temps.

_ Bien. »

Tony prit une douche brulante, enfila un jean noir, un tee-shirt, un sweat et retourna dans le salon. À côté du canapé se trouvait deux sacs. Un sac à langer avec tout le matériel de base pour bébé Stark et un sac de voyage pour maman Stark. Il les attrapa et se faufila dans l'ascenseur. La voiture l'attendait bien sagement devant la tour (pilote automatique oblige).

Par chance, le NYU Langone Medical Center n'était pas loin de la tour Stark mais les très longues minutes coincés dans les embouteillages avaient semblé interminables et quand enfin il pénétra dans l'hôpital, il était au bord de l'implosion et ça devait ce voir car personne n'osa l'embêter malgré sa notoriété. On lui conduisit à un étage spécial ''célébrité'' où une infirmière lui informa que c'était pour bientôt. Holly et Jane étaient déjà là à attendre dans la salle d'attente.

« Comment elle va ? Leur demanda Tony.

_ Apparemment ça va, on vient de lui faire la péridurale.

_ C'est parti. » Marmonna Tony en pénétrant dans la salle.

Jane et Holly se regardèrent, La pâleur d'Iron Man ne leur avait échappé.

Pepper était épuisée. Des heures et des heures de douleur ! Les porte s'ouvrirent et elle sentit une main prendre la sienne.

« Tony. Devina-t-elle sans même à avoir à regarder.

_ Je suis là, Peps tout va bien. Elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins à la sage-femme à côté, faisant rire Pepper.

_ Tout va très bien. On vient de lui faire la péridurale, la douleur devrait partir. »

Dans la salle d'attente, les autres Avengers venaient d'arriver.

« Ça a l'air calme. Remarqua Steve qui avait prit Holly dans ses bras.

_ C'était moins calme il y a un quart d'heure. Lui assura-t-elle en se souvenant des hurlement de son amie.

_ Les techniques d'accouchement terriennes ont l'air très perfectionné. Remarqua Thor.

_ Comment ça se passe sur Asgard ? Demanda Jane toujours curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce monde lointain.

_ Pour les membres de la famille royale, le médecin assistent la reine mais c'est le seul homme admit.

_ Ah bon ? Même les maris ne peuvent pas y assister ? S'étonna Steve.

_ Non. On présente l'enfant au mari plus tard. »

Les humains présents échangèrent un regard perplexe et Steve resserra ses bras autour de Holly, apparemment l'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Si la salle semblait calme de l'extérieur, l'intérieur était un vrai champ de bataille. Tony n'avait rien compris. Tout était calme et soudain la sage-femme avait ordonné à Pepper de pousser et celle-ci c'était mise à lui broyer la main. Il était perdu jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cria :

« Je vois la tête ! »

Là, Tony se laissa emporter et commença lui aussi à encourage Pepper même si ce qu'il disait ne voulait probablement rien dire. Puis un cri résonna dans la pièce et le silence retomba. La sage-femme s'approcha avec un petit tas de linge bleu dans les bras et le cala dans les de Pepper qui semblait... extatique. Tony se rapprocha. Il avait été terrifié pendant l'accouchement mais là il était anesthésié. Le bébé avait arrêté de crier et la première chose qu'il vit fut la touffe de cheveux noirs sur son crane. Lui aussi était né avec beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête. Doucement Tony caressa les mèches brunes dont la couleur rappelait la sienne, laissa son doigt glisser jusqu'à son petit nez et le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Deux iris bleus tirant sur le gris, répliques des yeux Pepper bien que l'éclat y soit différent. La petite gazouilla et sa petite main potelée vint se poser sur le poignet de Tony. Ce simple contact lui donna des frissons dans tout son corps.

« Tu veux la prendre ? » Murmura Pepper, qui ne voulait pas briser l'instant. La sage-femme lui expliqua comment la tenir, Pepper lui donna sa fille et Tony se réveilla quand il sentit ce petit corps contre le sien. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts mais ne pleurai pas. Elle était en confiance. Elle tendit la main vers Tony et le plus naturellement du monde, il embrassa les petits doigts de sa fille. Plus il la touchait et plus elle perdait son côté imaginaire. Il avait une fille, elle était dans ses bras. Pendant des mois Tony disait à tout le monde que sa fille aurait assurément son sens de la répartit mais il ne pensait pas que tout juste née, elle le laisserai sans voix. À côté, Pepper avait envie de pleurer tellement la scène était parfaite.

La sage-femme, appelé Tabitha – ça venait de lui revenir – lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec joie.

« Merci, Sourit Pepper, Merci pour tout.

Tabitha sourit.

_ Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?

_ Pas vraiment mais il faudrait qu'on s'y mette.

Elle se tourna pour l'appeler mais fut surprise de voir... ça. Pepper avait regardé ailleurs une minute et d'un coup, à la place du père stressé et encore sous choc il y avait... Un papa complétement gaga de sa fille ! Tony semblait au anges avec sa petite fille dans les bras, lui parlant, la câlinant. Elle aurai aimé la tenir aussi mais ses muscles commençaient à peine à se décrisper et puis Tony était trop mignon !

_ Tony ? L'appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Oui ?

_ Euh, il faudra penser à une prénom je pense.

_ Ah oui.

Il revient tout tout près de Pepper qui caressa la joue de sa fille. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne aussi.

_ Alors voyons, quels prénoms on avait en commun sur nos liste.

_ Aucun je crois.

Pepper rigola.

_ Bon. J'aimais bien Zoey moi.

_ Pourquoi Zoey ? Demanda Tony avec dépit qui détestait ce prénom.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est jolie je trouve.

_ Il faut nom qui ai du sens, une signification comme...

_ Pas question de l'appeler Anthonia. Trancha Pepper.

_ Bon d'accord, c'est moche, Concéda Tony, Alors un nom porté par des gens illustres !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entend par ''gens illustres'' ?

_ Beyoncé, Shakira...

_ Tony !

_ Alberta,...

_ Alberta ?

_ Comme Albert Einstein.

_ Pourquoi la nommer comme un génie puisque ce sera un génie ? Sourit Pepper.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Tony l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Bien sûr qu'elle sera un génie.

_ Une vrai lumière.

_ Tout à fait, Approuva Tony, Une vrai... lumière.

Pepper haussa un sourcil.

_ Lux. Dit soudain Tony. Lux Stark. Lumière en Latin. C'est un bonne signification, non ?

_ Lux ?

_ Lux Virginia Stark. Précisa Tony qui semblait emballé.

Pepper se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Lux Virginia Stark. Ça sonnait bien. Ça sonnait même très bien. Court, ancien mais sonnant moderne, original. Parfait.

_ J'adore. Finit-elle par dire, C'est parfait.

Elle regarda la sage-femme, Tabitha qui décidément savait se faire discrète.

_ Lux Virginia Stark, fille de Virginia Potts et de Anthony Stark. Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

_ Je vais noter tout ça. » Lui sourit la sage-femme.

Tony se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille et jamais Pepper en dix ans de bons et loyaux services ne l'avait vu aussi fière.

Le reste des Avengers attendaient dans le couloir depuis un bon moment déjà quand une infirmière arriva.

« C'est pour mademoiselle Potts et monsieur Stark je suppose. Sourit-elle en les voyant.

Ah oui parce qu'ils étaient encore en tenues de héros.

_ Comment ça c'est passé ?

_ L'accouchement c'est très bien déroulé. Nous allons faire quelques tests au bébé et la mère va être bougée dans une chambre pour se reposer donc vous avez un peu de temps pour vous changer.

_ D'accord, merci. »

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rentrer se changer chez eux se changer et de revenir.

Quand l'infirmière était venue pour faire signer des papiers à Tony et emmener leur fille – Lux – pour des examens, il soupira lourdement, ne cachant pas son son manque d'enthousiasme. Difficile de dire si il était ennuyé d'avoir à remplir des papiers ou déçu d'être séparé de sa fille mais pour une fois ce fut lui et non Pepper qui se colla à la paperasse. Cependant, il s'y appliqua après tout il s'agissait de sa fille, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Hélas, dans la bulle tranquille de l'hôpital, Tony oublia que la naissance de Lux était un évènement médiatique attendu. Quand une infirmière leur à annonça que des paparazzis campaient devant l'hôpital, il du se retenir d'aller les voir pour les faire dégager mais ce fut la réaction de Pepper qui le surpris le plus. La si maîtrisé Pepper Potts paniqua.

« Je veux voir ma fille. Exigea-t-elle immédiatement.

_ Mademoiselle Potts vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

_ Je veux voir ma fille ! Emmenez-moi la voir ou amenez-la moi ! » S'énerva Pepper au bord de la l'hystérie.

Voyons l'état de la jeune maman, l'infirmière céda et alla chercher Lux. Doucement, Tony prit Pepper dans ses bras où elle sanglota doucement. Il mit ça sur le compte des hormones mais la voir si désemparée l'avait secoué.

« Elle est trop petite pour tout ça. L'entendit-il souffler.

_ Je sais Peps, les paparazzis sont des charognards.

_ Les paparazzis, les extraterrestres, les robots... J'ai peur de tout ça. »

Tony la sera plus fort. Pour lui, tout ça faisait partie de son quotidien et après tout il avait besoin de cette adrénaline contrairement à Pepper qui avait maintenant deux personnes pour qui s'inquiéter. Et plus il y pensait, plus Tony paniquait aussi. Il y avait pensé mais de manière assez abstraite mais maintenant Lux était là, bien réelle. Si mignonne mais si petite, si fragile. Elle serai une cible de choix pour ses ennemis.

« Non.

Il avait dit ça à voix sans s'en rendre compte.

Pepper leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non. Je ne laisserai rien n'y personne la touché, elle ou toi. Je vais mettre en place toutes les sécurités possibles et imaginables, j'en parlerai à Fury et la Tour Stark deviendra le bâtiment le plus sécurisé du monde.

La porte s'ouvrit et Pepper soupira de soulagement en voyant sa fille.

_ Personne ne fera de mal à ma fille. » Promit-il en suivant Lux du regard.

Une fois sa fille dans ses bras, la jeune maman se détendit. Ils étaient là, tous les trois et pour l'instant c'était le plus important.

Quand le reste des Avengers étaient partis, tout était calme mais à leur retour les paparazzis grouillaient devant l'hôpital. Heureusement le personnel devait être habité car un groupe d'hommes en costard leurs frayèrent un chemin au milieu des flash et des hurlements. Holly et Jane, peu habituées à ce genre de démonstrations étaient franchement mortes de peur et la femme de Capitaine America avec son léger ventre attirai aussi l'attention.

« Navré pour tout ce cirque. S'excusa un des hommes de la sécurité, Nous avons étaient pris de court et Monsieur Stark nous a prévenu de votre arrivé il y a peu de temps.

_ Ce n'est rien, Lui assura Natasha avec un sourire un peu froid, Pouvons-nous les voir ?

_ Suivez-moi. »

Ils durent se serrer un peu dans l'ascenseur car, bien sûr, Jane et Holly n'étaient pas revenus les mains vides, bouquets, cadeaux... Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre.

« Nous y voici. Par contre évitez de trop parler des paparazzis, mademoiselle Potts est devenue un peu... angoissée quand on lui annoncé qu'ils étaient présents.

Ils échangèrent des regards perplexes pendant que l'homme s'éloignaient.

_ J'ai pas compris. Avoua Clint.

_ Baby Blues sans doute. Devina Holly avant de toquer à la porte.

_ Entrez.

Doucement ils poussèrent la porte, comme des enfants entrant timidement dans la chambre de leurs parents. Pepper était sagement allongée, son bébé contre sa poitrine, Tony était assis sur le lit, les regardant avec le sourire.

_ Mon Dieu, qu'elle est mignonne ! » Minauda Jane en s'approchant.

Pepper l'avait habillé d'un body blanc et rouge avec la petite veste assortie par contre Lux n'avait pas l'air d'aimer le bonnet et Tony lui avait carrément enlevé. Tout le monde s'approcha et se fut le monde des embrassades et félicitations. Après quelques minutes d'agitations, l'attention sur revint sur le bébé.

« Alors comment l'avez-vous appelé ? Demanda Natasha, presque inquiète.

_ Lux. Lux StarK

_ Lux ?

_ Lumière en latin. J'aime beaucoup. Approuva Banner.

_ Ça aurai pu être pire. Reconnu l'espionne russe.

_ Elle a l'air sage pour l'instant. Je pensais que ça aller être une vraie terreur. Plaisanta Clint.

_ Elle n'a même un jour, laisse lui temps, ça viendra.

_ Tony ! Pour l'instant elle est très sage et toute les infirmières la trouve très éveillée.

En effet, même Lux ne pleurai pas et avait les yeux étonnamment vifs pour bébé.

_ C'est de la graine de génie ! S'exclama Tony très fière.

_ On n'en doute pas Tony. Sourit Steve avec indulgence.

_ En effet elle doit être intelligente vu comme elle te mène par le bout du nez alors qu'elle ne parle pas encore. Plaisanta Clint.

_ Clint ! La rabroua Natasha.

_ Ma fille est trop mignonne j'y peux rien ! Se défendit Tony faisant rire l'assemblée.

_ Ça vous fait rire ? Ben on va voir un peu. Pepper tu me la donnes ?

_ Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Notre fille n'est pas un trophée. La prévint-elle en lui donnant le nourrisson.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je la présente juste à son parrain et à ses tontons et tatas. Banner ?

_ Heu...

Celui-ci n'avait franchement pas l'air rassuré en voyant Tony lui tendre la petite.

_ C'est ta filleule dis-lui bonjour ! » Insista le père.

Tout le monde c'était légèrement tendu même si ils savaient – espéraient ? – que Hulk ne ferai jamais de mal à un bébé. Prudemment, Bruce la prit dans ses bras et quand il croisa le regard de Lux, ce regard bleu si éveillé, il devait admettre que Tony avait raison : elle était vraiment mignonne. Holly et Jane s'approchèrent, complétement sous le charme.

« Elle est adorable ! Sourit Holly et lui chatouillant le nez.

_ Vous voyez ! S'exclama Tony triomphant, Banner hein qu'elle est mignonne ?

_ Elle est magnifique Tony et Pepper. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant la maman fatiguée.

_ Merci Bruce.

_Passe-la un peu à Point Break qui louche dessus comme si c'était bête sauvage.

_ Stark ! Protesta Thor mais Banner lui mit doucement dans les bras.

Et comme avec Banner, le charme de Lux opéra.

_ Ta progéniture est charmante Stark. Lui concéda le dieu en la passant Steve qui lui aussi paniqua un peu.

_ Elle a le charme naturelle des Stark.

Pepper se racla la gorge en regardant Tony qui ajouta :

_ Plus celui de sa mère ! Voilà pourquoi elle est irrésistible !

Clint secoua la tête.

_ Le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Marmonna Natasha quand Holly lui passa la petite.

_ Natasha ? » S'étonna Clint en voyant sa coéquipière bercer Lux.

L'idée de procréer lui était totalement étrangère mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était mignonne cette gosse et puis elle avait de la patiente. Elle passait de bras en bras sans pleurer, au contraire, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et attentifs. Ça mit presque l'espionne mal à l'aise. Natasha finit par la donner à Clint et même lui admit qu'elle était jolie mais argua que c'était le cas de tout les bébés quand ils ne criaient pas. Comme par hasard, à peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Lux se mit à pleurer.

« Tu voix tu l'as vexé ! S'esclaffa Tony.

_ Mais non, elle doit avoir faim... Bredouilla Clint.

_ Elle vient de manger. Souligna discrètement Pepper.

Grommelant, Clint le donna à Steve qui était proximité et Lux s'arrêta de pleurer.

_ Ah non ! Se récrimina Clin, Là c'est flippant !

_ Je ne pensais pas les nourrissons humains si intelligents.

_ Non, non, Thor ce n'est pas n'importe quel nourrisson humain, c'est ma fille. » Précisa Tony.

Il avait tellement fière que personne ne trouva rien à redire.

* * *

Je pense écrire encore 1 ou 2 chapitres (1 chapitre sûr) mais après ça sera selon les reviews (si ça plait je continurai ;)) et selon mon inspiration !

à bientôt !

Oh et n'oubliez de me donner votre avis (ou juste me dire à quel c'est génial, non je déconne !) :

Tony papa vous en pensez quoi ?

Steve est le prochain sur la liste ;)

Banner, parrain protecteur ou complètement gâteau ?

Dites moi tout ;) !


	3. Il faut faire évader Bébé Stark !

Bonsoir ! Voici le 3ème chapitre !

Merci pour vos gentils reviews (Rose-Eliade, Kate, guliette-saruwatari...) qui me motivent !

Suite donc et retour à la maison mouvementé pour Bébé Stark ;)

* * *

Lux Stark était née depuis 5 jours et de suite, elle était devenue la star de la maternité. Elle avait bon appétit, ne pleurai pas beaucoup et ses yeux vifs avaient charmé toutes les infirmières. Tony, qui était sous le charme de sa fille le début, se révéla être non-seulement un bon père mais père responsable, toujours prêt à lui donner son bain ou à la changer. Ce qui étonnait tout le monde, le concerné en premier. Pepper se remettait tranquillement de l'accouchement et ne se lassait de s'occuper de fille, bien que ses hormones la chamboulaient encore. La grosse angoisse de la jeune maman c'était la meute de paparrazis et de fans devant l'hôpital. L'un d'entre eux avait même réussi à s'introduire dans l'hôpital le deuxième jour, résultat : il avait fini dans un autre hôpital... avec un bras cassé. Oui, Tony se révélait aussi être un père très protecteur. Après cet épisode, Pepper avait eu une autre crise de panique et avait refusé de lâcher sa fille pendant presque cinq heures d'affilées ! Elle s'était finalement endormie dans les bras Tony (qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lâcher non plus) et c'est Banner avec Steve qui c'étaient occupés de Lux. Si Bruce avait été inquiet au début de devoir garder sa filleule, cinq heures non stop sans aucun incident l'avaient vacciné et Lux était un bébé facile sauf qu'elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, comme son père, mais elle restai sagement éveillée, observant ce monde tout beau et tout neuf. Enfin beau, quand on pouvait voir au-delà des paparazzis. Pepper avait même peur de regarder par la fenêtre. Il fallut cinq jours à la jeune maman et accessoirement l'une des PDG les plus importantes du pays pour se reprendre en main – elle et ses hormones – et au bout de cinq jours, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Quelle naïveté ! La première tentative fut un échec. Voilà pourquoi, les Avengers, Pepper, Jane, Holly et Rhodey (qui venait de rentrer de mission) se trouvait dans le coin salon de la chambre – de la suite – de Pepper.

« Messieurs, nous sommes dans une situation de crise, Commença Tony, Il nous faut un plan d'évasion.

_ Et pourquoi pas par la porte d'entrée ? Proposa Rhodey, L'hôpital a un bon service de sécurité, non ?

Tony lui lança un regard noir.

_ T'es passé par la porte d'entrée Rhodey ?

_ Non, par la porte de derrière, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de paparazzis.

Gros blanc.

_ Non ami Rhodey, je pense que l'enfant Stark est trop jeune pour vivre une pareille agression. Déclara gravement Thor.

_ Exactement !

_ On peut l'évacuer par hélicoptère.

_ Clint, elle a à peine 5 jours ! Protesta Pepper, Et ne pense même pas à l'emmener avec ton armure ! Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Tony qui avait ouvert la bouche.

_ Mais euh...

_ Tony t'exagère pas un peu ? Soupira Steve, Il n'y que quelques mètre à parcourir entre la porte et la voiture.

_ On en reparlera quand ça sera ton tour Capsicle. Toi aussi tu vas déchaîner les foules, on verra comment tu réagira.

Holly se tendit. Apparemment l'idée la terrifiait.

_ Natasha, Clint, Intervint Jane, Vous êtes des espions du SHIELD. Vous avez de l'expérience en matière d'évasion non ?

Les concernés échangèrent un regard complice.

_ On va avoir besoin d'un peu de matériel. » Finit par dire Clint.

Pepper n'aima pas le plan mis en place par les deux espions mais elle leur faisait confiance et Thor avait fait tous les serments possibles et imaginables pour rassurer la jeune maman car la Phase B, c'est à dire le transport de Lux devait être assuré par Thor qui en volant devait emmener la petite sur un toit voisin. Le vol était très court et Lux serai bien attachée mais quand même, Pepper frissonnait rien que d'y penser mais elle avait assez paniqué depuis la naissance de Lux. Il fallait se reprendre ! Réajustant sa perruque blonde, Pepper se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était méconnaissable – c'était le but – avec sa tenue d'infirmière et ses grosses lunettes pourtant un autre détail lui sauta aux yeux.

« Pepper tu es prête ? Lui demanda Jane en la rejoignant, elle aussi déguisée en infirmière.

_ Je suis grosse. Se contenta de lui répondre la jeune maman.

Jane prit le temps d'analyser les paroles de son amie.

_ Euh d'accord.

_ C'est à ce point ?

_ Mais non ! Je voulais dire que... Je sais pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était soudain et... et ridicule ! Pepper tu es très belle ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui assura Jane.

Pepper n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais Tony – déguisé en docteur – arriva à ce moment.

_ Pepps tu viens ? On va voir Point Break avant le décollage de notre fille.

_ Tony !

_ T'inquiète ! De toute façon si quelque chose arrive à Lux, Jane, je suis désolé mais ton mec ne sera jamais capable de te faire un gosse !

La concernée rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se récria :

_ Mais non enfin de quoi tu parles ! Il n'a jamais était question de ça ! Je... »

Pepper et Tony échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony lui faisait ce genre de blagues mais d'habitude ça passait au-dessus de la tête de l'astrophysicienne. Sa réaction paniquée les surprirent.

« Jane est-ce que tu penses à... ?

_ Non ! La coupa Jane, Pas du tout ! Mon travail passe avant tout...

Elle fut interrompue par Clint.

_ Dites si vous voulez voir votre fille avant que Thor ne l'embarque faut y allez ! »

Le dieu du tonnerre attendait sur le toit, sa cape rouge flottant dans le vent. Holly à ses côté berçait Lux quand le reste de l'équipe arriva. Rhodey n'avait pas pu se libérer mais le plan était relativement simple donc ça ne posa pas de problème. Pepper prit sa fille dans ses bras et Tony s'approcha de Thor avec un porte-bébé d'un rouge presque identique à la cape de Thor.

« Pour une fois, je te félicite d'avoir flatter ton égo en achetant du rouge Tony. Plaisanta Clint.

_ J'aime le rouge ce n'est pas qu'une question d'égo ! Mais comment ça se met sur truc ? Râla Tony, Legolas vient m'aider, la cape de Superman me gêne !

_ Ma cape est un symbole de puissance Homme de Métal ! Protesta Thor.

_ C'est ça... Bon c'est accroché.

L'enthousiasma de Tony baissa encore d'un ton. Il avait presque l'air énervé. Il s'approcha de Pepper qui lui donna Lux après un dernier câlin mais elle remarqua son trouble.

_ Tony ça va ? Tu sais Thor a l'air imprudent mais je lui fais confiance.

_ Je sais, je sais... » Grommela Tony en berçant sa fille.

Pepper se tut et mit ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude mais Tony n'était pas inquiet. Il était jaloux ! Le premier vol de sa fille, ça aurai dut être avec lui ! Lux gazouilla. Il lui caressa le bout de nez.

« Faudra rattraper ça ma belle.

Il avait déjà commencer à travailler secrètement sur un porte-bébé adaptable pour son armure.

_ Tony, il faut y allez.

Il serra Lux un peu plus fort et lui embrassant le front. Quand il la tendit à Pepper pour qu'elle l'installe, Lux se mit à pleurer.

_ Ce n'est rien ma puce. » Lui susurra Pepper mais Lux continua de pleurer bien fort.

Il n'était tellement pas habitué à l'entendre pleurer que son cœur se serra douloureusement et soudain il eut peur. Mu par un besoin presque viscéral, Tony reprit sa fille qui, au contact de son père se calma. Il la berça doucement.

« Chut ma belle, je te retrouve bientôt Ok ? Et après on sera à la maison. »

Tout le monde les regardaient. Clint semblait mal à l'aise. Ils prenaient du retard sur le plan. Sentant qu'il allait intervenir mais Natasha le retint. Ce n'était pas une question de vie ou mort, ils pouvaient attendre. Pendant ce temps, Tony continuai de parler à sa fille qui s'était détendue en entendant la voix familière de son père.

« Tu vas voir ta chambre, une vraie merveille et mon labo ! Tu vas adorer ! Et on ira voler tout les deux. Je te le promet. »

Il avait besoin de lui dire ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait lui dire. En promettant ça, Tony promettait beaucoup plus qu'un simple vol. Il lui promettait de faire avec elle ce que lui n'avait jamais pu faire avec son propre père. Il la couvrit de baisers puis s'approcha de Thor. Il l'installa dans le porte-bébé. Pepper vint l'aider à bien l'installer. L'homme de métal et le dieu se fixèrent.

« Thor, je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Lui dit-il avec gravité.

_ Elle ne risque rien Tony, Pepper.

_ Prêt tout le monde ?

La petite assemblée hocha la tête.

_ Alors c'est partie. Clint à toi de jouer. »

À 11h14, une flèche explosive se planta dans un arbre en face de l'entrée de l'hôpital. L'explosion causa une sacrée paniqua. Des infirmières et médecins sortirent en masse, par toutes les sorties. Heureusement il n'y eut aucun blessé. La diversion marcha à merveille. Personne ne vit la masse rouge s'envoler du toit, personne ne remarqua une infirmière blonde et un médecin à la drôle de coiffure. Jane et Natasha étaient déjà sorties. Elles furent rejoints par Tony, Pepper et Steve qui se changèrent rapidement dans une petite ruelle mais en gardant leurs perruques. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un hôtel à quelques rues d'ici. Le petit groupe pénétra dans le hall vide. Thor tenait Lux dans ses bras. Celle-ci gazouillait les bras en l'air. Pepper se précipita vers sa fille suivit par Tony.

« Alors tout c'est bien passez ?

_ Parfaitement ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a adoré ! Sourit Thor, Quelle enfant charmante !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je sens déjà les courses dans le ciel de Manhattan entre père et fille dans quelques années. Soupira Pepper en reprenant sa fille.

Le portable de Natasha vibra.

_ Bruce et Holly nous attendent dehors.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortit mais Pepper interpela discrètement Jane et lui souffla :

_ Avoue que Thor était mignon avec Lux dans les bras.

_ Arrête d'essayez de me convertir.

_ Avoir des enfants n'est pas une religion. »

Jane ne répondit pas. Pepper, Tony, Lux, Jane et Thor montèrent avec Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve avec Holly.

« Franchement, déclara Clint dans la voiture, Je crois que ce fut l'évasion de bébé la plus élaborée de l'histoire ! »

En pénétrant dans le parking souterrain de la Tour Stark, Pepper se sentit libérée d'un grand poids. Elle soupira de bien-être quand, après plusieurs arrêts, elle se retrouva seule avec Tony et sa fille dans l'ascenseur. Ils échangèrent un regard. Tony partageait ce sentiment de paix. Même si il adorait ses collègues, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver juste tous les trois chez eux. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Le soleil du matin entrai à flot dans le salon.

« Bonjour monsieur et bon retour Mademoiselle Potts.

_ Merci JARVIS.

_ Je m'occuperai de l'informatique plus tard mais en attendant JARVIS, je te présente Lux Virgina Stark.

_ Toutes mes félicitation Monsieur. Ravie de faire la connaissance de votre progéniture.

_ Progéniture ? JARVIS enfin ! T'as rien de plus... poétique ?

_ Navré monsieur mais si Lux Virginia Stark partage bien 50% de votre code génétique alors il s'agit de votre progéniture.

_ Comment ''si elle partage bien'' ? Remettrais-tu en cause la fidélité de Pepper ?

_ Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je crois ta progéniture commence à fatiguer Tony, Le coupa Pepper, Tu nous montre sa chambre ?

_ Suivez le chef ! »

Leur appartement possédait de nombreuses chambres mais Tony en avait choisi une pas très loin de la leur. Pepper était légèrement inquiète. Après tout, Tony avait fait exploser et re-exploser la chambre en deux mois. Elle avait tenu à participer un minimum et avait donc eu un droit de veto sur les couleurs mais elle craignait de trouver des tableaux d'Iron Man dans toute la pièce.

« Nous y voilà !

Tony ouvra théâtralement la porte.

_ Tada ! Admire mon chef d'œuvre !

_ Oh. »

La chambre était belle, ça Pepper n'en doutait pas, mais elle était aussi relativement simple. Enfin simple, dans le sens où Tony n'avait pas laissé éclaté son exubérance. Les murs étaient gris taupe, la moquette blanche avec un grand tapis. Le lit était design, mêlant bois et plexis, assorties au reste des meubles, de la table à langer à l'armoire. Même si Tony n'avait pas tout peint en rouge, on reconnaissait la pâte de l'artiste. Les décorations étaient toutes personnalisées. Pepper sourit en voyant un tableau des Avengers fait de petites photos et au dessus du lit se trouvait un croquis fait sur du papier bleu, le même que Tony utilisait pour ses esquisse de créations, les montrant tout les deux. Elle rit en voyant les annotations :

« Génie, milliardaire philanthrope ? Lut-elle en riant.

_ Autant être honnête.

_ Autant être modeste.

_ Hé regarde ce que j'ai écris sur toi ! Protesta-t-il.

_ La personne la plus capable, qualifiée et digne de confiance du monde.

Loin de la faire rire, cela l'émut. Elle ne pensait qu'il s'en souvenait. Se hissant sur la pointe des pied, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Mais il furent interrompue par un gazouillement importun.

_ Elle n'aime pas être mise de côté ! Plaisanta Pepper.

_ Mais on ne t'as oublié ma belle ! Lui assura Tony en la prenant dans ses bras, Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta chambre ?

_ Elle est superbe Tony.

_ Et pratique ! J'ai pensé à tout ! J'ai pensé qu'elle pourra cette chambre jusqu'à ses quinze ans puis après elle pourra prendre celle juste à côté, Il ouvrit une porte à côté de l'armoire donnant sur une pièce bien plus grande, et on transformera celle-ci en dressing parce que je suis sûr qu'elle sera folle de Louboutin comme sa maman. Oh et viens voir la salle de bain !

Il ouvrit une autre porte. La salle de bain était de taille moyenne mêlant peinture blanche et bois sombre. Sur un long meuble se trouvai une baignoire pour bébé mais aussi une immense baignoire, une douche, des toilettes et un grand miroirs.

_ Tout est hyper sécurisé ! Aucun risque, contrairement au bac en plastique de la maternité.

_ Tony...

_ Non mais franchement autant laver les bébé dans une bassine de linge.

_ Tony !

_ Oui Pepper ?

_ C'est parfait. Lui sourit-elle.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tout est parfait, la chambre, la salle de bain. Tu as fais un super travail. »

Tony lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Il était prêt à faire beaucoup plus que décorer une chambre pour sa famille.

Ce soir là, Tony fit un drôle de rêve. Il voyait Yensen. Il n'y avait pas de décors, rien. Juste Yensen. Et il lui posait une question. Ou plutôt, il lui reposait La question :

« Vous avez de la famille ?

Tony entendit des rire derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçu Pepper courir après une petite fille brune. Son visage lui échappait un peu il reconnaissait ses yeux bleus. D'autres personnes apparurent, même de loin il les reconnaissait Tony se retourna vers Yensan et sourit.

_ Oui. Oui j'ai de la famille.

_ C'est bien, Approuva le chirurgien, Vous vous êtes bien rattrapé Stark. »

« C'est bon JARVIS enregistre.

_ Code identification, mademoiselle Lux Stark, enregistré.

_ Voila et ne l'appelle plus ma progéniture s'il-te-plait.

_ Bien entendu monsieur. Cependant l'ADN prouve bien que vous soyez le père de mademoiselle Stark.

_ JARVIS parfois tu me désespère. »

* * *

1 mois plus tard

La vie avait repris son cour dans la Tour Stark et le calme était revenu. Plus d'explosions, à part dans le laboratoire de Tony mais celles-ci personne ne les entendaient. Le mois suivant la naissance de Lux fut paisible. La petite famille ne sortait presque jamais de la tour et voyageait entre les appartements des uns et des autres mais la fièvre médiatique avait déjà bien baissé et Pepper espérer pouvoir emmener Lux se promener dehors d'ici peu. Hélas, avant ça, elle dut reprendre du service en tant que PDG. Alors que Tony était tout content d'avoir sa fille pour lui tout seul, Pepper était légèrement inquiète mais heureusement, Bruce lui promit de passez souvent pour s'assurer que Tony n'embarquerai pas sa fille dans ses expériences explosives.

« Tony, tu es sûr que je n'ai pas l'air ridicule avec ce tailleur ?

Le concerné leva la tête, le biberon de Lux dans une main, le bébé dans l'autre et regarda sa compagne.

_ J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais sexy en tailleur. Avoua-t-il lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ T'es sûr ? Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je suis grosse ! J'ai l'air d'une dinde avec des échasses ! Se lamenta Pepper en se regardant dans le miroir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu es très bien. T'as passé un mois à faire du sport et à manger des salades !

_ Hum...

_ Même Lux trouve te trouve très bien. Pas vrai Lux ? Hein qu'elle est canon maman !

Lux gazouilla en levant les bras.

_ Je prend ça pour un oui.

_ Non Tony je pense qu'elle essaye plutôt d'attraper son biberon.

_ Tu as un cœur de pierre. Se lamenta Tony.

_ Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Pourtant elle ne semblait pas décidée à partir. Tony se leva.

_ Peps t'es sûr que tu veux déjà retourner bosser ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement, Laisse-toi un peu de temps. T'as accouché il y a peine un mois.

Elle soupira.

_ Tony la compagnie a besoin de moi.

_ Ta fille a besoin de toi. Contra Tony.

Pepper eut un sourire et caressa la joue de Lux occupée à boire son biberon.

_ Moi assi j'ai besoin d'elle et de toi mais j'ai des responsabilités.

_ Des quoi ?

Pepper sourit et posa ses lèvres glossée sur celle de Tony.

_ Le goût de ton gloss m'avait manqué aussi.

_ Soyez sages tous les deux. Tu surveilles papa ma chérie, d'accord ?

Elle embrassa Lux et entra dans l'ascenseur. Elle faillit faire demi tour quand Lux se mit à pleurer.

_ Elle revient vite t'en fais pas. La rassura Tony.

Il la laissait pleurer un peu puis elle finit par se calmer et termina son biberon.

_ Allez, maintenant que le chat est partie allons danser ! »

Depuis un mois, Tony essayait d'emmener Lux dans son labo dés qu'il pouvait mais Pepper était formellement contre surtout au début. Pourtant il avait tout prévu ! Le génie qu'il était avait fabriqué un transat tout confort et sécurité. Sur mesure, avec détecteur de fumé, coques en titane en cas d'explosions ou en plexis si il devait souder quelque chose. Il avait tout prévu. Et jusque là, aucun incident a déplorer, parce que oui, même si Pepper n'était pas d'accord, Tony avait déjà emmené Lux une ou deux fois dans son labo. Bon, peut-être plus qu'une ou deux fois. C'est plutôt quasiment tous les jours mais il avait une bonne raison ! Tony était un lève-tôt et devinez quoi ? Lux aussi ! Alors plutôt que de réveiller Pepper à 5h du matin, il l'emmenait dans son labo où elle pouvait l'observer. C'était rapidement devenu un moment privilégié pour Tony qui expliquait tout à Lux qui observait attentivement son père. Ainsi quand Pepper se lever vers 8h, elle trouvait sa fille et Tony entrain de jouer sagement dans le salon.

À midi, Banner vint les rejoindre. Il trouva Tony le nez plongé sous le capot d'une de ses voitures et Lux à ses côté entrain de mâchouiller une peluche.

« Tu vois Lux, c'est un problème de refroidissement, ah saleté de pièce détachée ! Jura Tony.

La petite gazouilla et s'agita quand Banner s'approcha.

_ Je paris que c'est Banner ! Tony leva la tête, Je suis trop fort. Merci Lux, tu fais un très bon système de sécurité.

_ Tony, Soupira Banne en détachant la petite et en la prenant dans ses bras, Alors qu'est-ce que papa t'as expliqué de beau aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il soudain en voyant la peluche de prés.

_ De quoi ?

Banner lui mit la peluche verte sous le nez. Ce qu'il avait prit pour ourson vert était en fait un Hulk en peluche.

_ Ben quoi ? J'ai toute la collection, ce n'est pas faute si Hulk est son préféré !

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_ Sinon, t'es venu pour critiquer le choix de ma fille en matière de peluche ou parce que Pepper t'as demandé de me surveiller ?

_ J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir voir ma filleule ?

_ Tu sais bien que non. À

_ À part ça, tout le monde est en haut et t'attend pour manger.

Tony lança un un regard blasé à Bruce.

_ Donc c'est ton estomac qui t'as pousser à venir ? T'as pas honte de te servir de ma fille comme excuse ? L'accusa Tony en s'essuyant les mains.

_ Tu délire Tony. Et puis c'est l'estomac de Thor qui te réclame.

_ Charmant. »

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble à midi. Leurs épouses respectives travaillant toutes, ils passaient leurs temps à s'entrainer ou à traîner quand ils ne sauvaient pas le monde.

Inutile de dire que ce fut la pire journée de travail que Pepper ai jamais eut. Elle s'était ennuyée à mourir lors d'un rendez-vous avec le maire de New York, n'avait pas fait toute la paperasse prévue et avait failli perdre patience lors du conseil d'administration. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lux. Elle aimait son travail mais apparemment, elle aimait sa fille encore plus – heureusement d'ailleurs. Quand elle rentra, Tony avait eu une urgence au SHIELD (une histoire de virus informatique) et c'est Banner qui s'occupait de Lux. Il lui lisait une histoire quand Pepper arriva.

« Bonne journée ? Lui demanda-t-il même si au vu de l'expression de la jeune maman, il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

_ Non. Affreuse. Avoua-t-elle en traversant le salon pour prendre Lux dans ses bras et la serrer fort, Tu m'as manquée ! Sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle regarda sa fille qui émit ce qui ressemblait à un rire.

_ Elle a rigolé ! S'exclama Pepper.

Ça ressemblait plus à gazouillement joyeux qu'à un rire mais Pepper avait l'air tellement fière que Bruce ne dit rien.

_ Bon, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot alors... Bruce commença à partir quand Pepper le retint.

_ Merci Bruce. Même si tu penses que Tony a été inconscient de te demander d'être le parrain de Lux, je sais qu'il n'y pas meilleur que toi pour s'occuper d'elle. Merci d'avoir accepté.

Banner resta silencieux un instant, puis sourit avec reconnaissance.

_ De rien Pepper. »

Dans l'ascenseur, Bruce se dit que Pepper avait tort. C'était lui qui leur était reconnaissant à eux. Eux qui lui avait tout donné. Une maison, une famille et même une petite fille qu'il pourrai protéger et pas de lui-même, non. Parce que même quand Lux pleurait ou s'agitait, le Hulk restait calme, presque bienveillant.

Quand Tony rentra, il était déjà tard pourtant Pepper ne dormait pas. Il l'a trouva assise sur le canapé, Lux endormit dans ses bras.

« Hey. Chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant.

_ Hey.

_ Bonne journée ?

Son sourire moqueur disparu en voyant son air triste.

_ Non. Admit Pepper les yeux humides. Elle sourit néanmoins, fatiguée mais heureuse de ce moment de paix.

_ Ah. Ouais, t'as l'air épuisée. Il te faut juste reprendre le rythme, ça va allez. Essaya de la rassurer Tony.

_ Ce n'est pas le rythme le problème c'est juste... Elle regarda sa fille endormie et malgré sa fatigue elle ne voulait pas la lâcher, C'était si dur d'être loin d'elle ! Même pendant ces foutues réunions je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de tout envoyé valser et revenir !

Tony la regarda avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas encore était séparé de Lux mais il redoutai déjà cette idée.

_ Ce mois-ci était tellement... Pepper soupira en souriant, Tellement parfait.

_ Oh oui. Approuva Tony, Et ça va continuer Pepps, laisse-toi un peu de temps.

_ Je sais. Ou alors je peux l'emmener avec moi, Proposa-t-elle, Sérieusement je vais l'embarquer au bureau.

_ L'image même de la femme active ! Les employés vont te regarder bizarrement mais bon pourquoi pas.

_ Et puis elle est tellement sage qu'elle ne gênera personne.

_ Et si tu veux convaincre des investisseurs t'aura qu'à la leur mettre dans les bras.

_ J'aime cette nouvelle idée marketing. Allez demain je l'embarque, en plus j'ai un autre rendez-vous avec le maire pour un projet de bâtiment alimenté par un réacteur ARK, Se rappela Pepper, Faut que j'y travail d'ailleurs.

_ Tu plaisante j'espère ? S'inquiéta Tony.

_ Non faut vraiment que j'y travaille, j'ai les plans à regarder...

_ Non je veux dire, d'emmener Lux à ton bureau.

Pepper le regarda un instant. Il était sérieux ou...

_ Parce que je ne suis pas prêt pour la séparation ! Il me faut une certaine préparation psychologique ! S'affola Tony.

Pepper essaya de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Lux.

_ Idiot, bien sûr que non ! Pour l'instant tu peux en profiter tranquillement. Pff... Je suis jalouse.

_ Qu'elle me prenne tout mon temps ou que je la garde ?

Pepper l'embrassa.

_ Les deux. Sourit-elle.

_ Va falloir que je me rattrape alors, Déclara Tony, Mais pour ça faudra mettre Lux au lit et toi aussi par la même occasion.

_ Je te rejoins. Lui promit-elle en se levant.

_ Y'a intérêt. »

* * *

Voilas ! Le prochain chapitre devrait vite arriver je pense et une grosse nouvelle sera annoncée ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et please please ! Laissez votre avis !

Bye !


	4. Bébé x 3 et Conclusion

Alors, voici le 4ème chapitre et je vous préviens j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire MAIS je vous expliquerai tout à la fin du chapitre.

J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

2 mois plus tard

Finalement, le temps passa, Pepper se réhabitua au travail et s'habitua à être séparée de sa fille mais elle accueillait quand même toujours avec joie le week-end. Ce dimanche, Tony était allé faire une promenade avec Lux et Pepper c'était installée dans la véranda avec Holly et discutait avec elle de leurs projets de vacances quand JARVIS les interrompit :

« Mademoiselle Potts, Jane Foster vient d'arriver et elle semble bouleversée.

_ Ah bon ?

Jane entra comme une furie à ce moment-là et s'assit sur le canapé. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard perplexe et vinrent s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Jane ça va ?

L'astrophysicienne ne répondit pas, la tête dans ses mains cachant son visage.

_ Jane qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputé avec Thor ? Devina Holly.

Jane fondit en larme en secouant la tête.

_ Non. Sanglota-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

Holle et Pepper laissèrent Jane pleurer un bon moment avant que celle-ci ne se calme et arrive à articuler :

_ Je suis allée chez le médecin et...

Un sanglota la coupa.

_ Oh mon Dieu Jane, tu es malade ? S'alarma Pepper.

_ Non pire... je suis enceinte.

Pepper et Holly échangèrent un regard bouche bée.

_ Mais Jane ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose...

_ Parle pour toi ! L'accusa la futur maman en larme, Thor ne sera pas toujours là contrairement à Tony et Steve ! Il devra retourner sur Asgard. Et mon travail... »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Holly haussa un sourcil. Elle comprenait qu'avoir des enfants ce n'était pour toutes les femmes mais de là à se mettre dans cet état surtout à cause de son travail... Pepper elle comprenait un peu mieux Jane.

« Jane écoute je sais que ton travail est très important pour toi tout comme le mien l'est pour moi mais tu verras que ce n'est juste pas comparable.

_ Et Thor qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

_ Je lui ai encore rien dit mais il va être ravie ! Se désespéra Jane, Il m'en parle depuis que t'as accouché ! Je ne même pas sûr que ce soit un juste un accident.

Holly fit un signe d'incompréhension à Pepper qui haussa les épaules.

_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que Thor...

_ Je sais pas ! On était ivres !

Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

_ Depuis combien de mois es-tu enceinte ?

_ Trois mois. Ça date de la fête qu'on organisé pour fêter la naissance de Lux.

_ Ah oui.

Pepper se souvenant en effet qu'ils avaient fêtaient ça dignement.

_ Jane calme toi s'il te plait, Lui intima Holly, Respire un bon coup. Alors, tu as dit être allée chez le médecin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

Jane sanglota encore plus fort.

_ Quoi ? Il y a problème avec le bébé ?

_ C'est des jumeaux ! Éclata Jane avant de refondre en larme.

Holly et Pepper se regardèrent bouche bée et d'une même voix laissèrent échapper un très gracieux :

_ Oh merde. »

* * *

Inutile de dire que l'annonce de la grossesse de Jane eut l'effet d'une bombe, surtout au sein du couple concerné où les disputes éclatèrent. Thor était ravi, contrairement à Jane. L'astrophysicienne accusait le dieu de refuser de penser aux ''autres options'', autres options qui mirent Thor dans une colère noire. Pour lui, il n'était pas question d'abandonner ses enfants et il traitait l'avortement de crime monstrueux. Là aussi, inutile de dire que Jane en avait été bouleversé et que depuis elle avait refusé de lui parler. Voyant la situation s'envenimer, Natasha, Pepper et Holly décidèrent de prendre les choses en main. Elles embarquèrent Jane pour une semaine détente dans un spa à Miami.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer, elles abordèrent le sujet lors d'un bain dans la jacuzzi.

« Jane, Commença Holly, Je sais que ça fait peur. Crois-moi, je le sais.

_ Holly, t'as voulu de cet enfant, moi pas.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai voulu que je n'ai pas peur.

_ Tu seras une très bonne mère, t'as pas à t'inquiète.

_ Et pourtant, entre mon travail que moi aussi j'adore, Steve qui risque sa vie constamment, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, on en a toutes Jane.

La concernée regarda le visage de ses amies. De celui neutre sans être froid de Natasha au sourire rassurant de Pepper en passant par le regard tendre de Holly.

_ Je ne sais comment je vais m'en sortir. Des jumeaux ! Se lamenta Jane.

_ On t'aidera. Lui promit Pepper.

_ Tu as ta fille dont tu dois t'occuper et Holly va bientôt accoucher.

_ Natasha nous aidera ! Plaisanta Holly avec un clin d'œil.

L'espionne Russe, qui n'était pas l'aise dans ces conversation fronça les sourcils.

_ Pas question, Refusa la rousse, Si je dois jouer la baby-sitter ça ne sera qu'en cas de force majeur et je me contenterai de les mettre devant la télé en buvant un cocktail.

Les jeunes femmes rirent en cœur devant l'air buté de leur amie.

_ Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'ils aurons le même âge donc on pourra les coller ensemble pendant que nous boirons des cockails.

Tout le monde regarda Holly avec des yeux ronds.

_ La fin d'un mythe. Souffla Natasha.

_ Quoi ? Je vais devenir mère mais je reste une femme ! » Protesta la femme de Capitaine America avec un sourire malicieux. Pepper sourit. Avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés courts, ses yeux bleus et sa petite taille, Holly semblait être l'image même de la douceur. Pourtant, elle cachait aussi un caractère fort et surtout très déterminé. Comment tout le monde, Pepper connaissait toute l'histoire du soldat y compris sa romance avec l'agent Carter. Elle trouvait leurs ''histoire'' belle mais elle n'arrivait pas imaginer Steve avec quelqu'un d'autre que Holly. Pour Pepper, ce couple était la preuve que non seulement le coup de foudre mais aussi le grand Amour existaient.

« Soyons sérieuses, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour avoir des enfants, surtout que les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant avec Thor. Soupira Jane.

_ Parce que vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, Lui fit remarquer Natasha, Et pour ton travail c'est sûr que ça risque d'être compliquer mais tu peux toujours engager une baby-sitter. Le SHIELD est entrain de former une armée de nounous rien que pour vous.

_ Ah oui, Phil m'a déjà donné une liste de candidates.

_ Ce cher Coulson, toujours aux petits soins. » Se moqua Natasha.

Après qu'il ai frôlé la mort deux ans auparavant, Phil Coulson s'était fait oublié quelque temps et avait repris du service quelques mois plus tard à la grande surprise – et grande joie – des Avengers, bien que Tony avait faillit frappé Fury pour leur avoir fait croire que l'agent avait succombé à sa blessure.

« Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser ma fille entre les mains d'agents inconnus entraîner à tuer, Avoua Pepper, Sans vouloir te vexer Nat'.

_ Ce n'est rien, je comprend.

_ De toute façon, la première étape pour toi Jane c'est d'emménager définitivement dans la tour. »

Tony lui avait réservé un appartement mais Jane n'avait jamais prit la peine d'emménager et préféré rester dans son appartement de Brooklyn qui était plus un laboratoire qu'un endroit à vivre.

« Je sais, je sais.

_ Ça sera déjà plus facile si on vit toutes au même endroit. Comme ça, le week-end ils jouerons ensemble pendant qu'on papotera.

_ En buvant des cocktails. Ajouta Natasha.

_ En gros, on va les élever comme une portée de chiots. Remarqua Holly.

_ Exactement. » Approuva Pepper avec nonchalance alors que les autres riaient aux éclats.

* * *

Finalement, il fallut attendre la naissance du deuxième enfant Avenger pour Jane accepte sa situation. À grand renforts de promesses et de longues discutions, ils avaient réussit à convaincre Jane qui c'était réconciliée avec Thor mais pour éviter d'autres disputes, Tony avait conseillé au dieu de ne pas encore abordé le sujet du statut plus ou moins princier de ses enfants et les conséquences que cela entraînait. Pour en revenir à la deuxième naissance de la famille Avenger, elle eut lieu dans une charmante maternité près de Broadway , quartier où travaillait Holly entant que metteuse en scène pour nombre de comédies musicales. Heureusement, la maternité était discrète et les paparazzis – refroidis par ''l'incident'' lors de la naissance de Lux – furent bien moins nombreux. C'est ainsi que le 9 juillet à 14h naquit James Lewis Rogers.

« Il est adorable Holly.

_ Merci Pepper.

_ Lux a l'air contente d'avoir un copain de jeux. Sourit Pepper.

En effet, Lux âgée de 5 mois, ne quittait pas le bébé des yeux.

_ Je sens qu'il vont former un duo de choc. Soupira Steve.

_ Tu l'as dit Capsicle ! Approuva Tony, apparemment enchanté par l'idée, Et dans quelques mois, ils serons quatre !

_ En effet ami Stark, je suis sûr qu'ils formerons un glorieux groupe. Déclara Thor en enlaçant Jane.

_ Un glorieux groupe ? Répéta Natasha septique.

_ Un drôle de Boys Band plutôt. Ricana Clint.

_ N'insultez mes descendants Barton !

_ Je n'oserai pas...

_ Et puis c'est quand que vous vous y mettez vous deux ? Les provoqua Tony.

_ N'y pensez même pas Stark. Trancha Natasha.

_ Dommage, j'aurai adoré voir une mini Black Widow et...

_ Stark fermez-la.

_ Pas de gros mots devant les enfant Legolas !

Alors que les hommes commençaient à se chamailler comme des enfants, Pepper s'assit sur le lit à côté de Holly qui tenait James contre elle.

_ Regarde Lux, il est mignon hein ?

_ Pepper essaierai-tu de caser nos enfants ? Plaisanta Holly.

_ Hein ?! S'exclamèrent Tony et Steve d'une même voix.

_ Le mariage est le moyen le plus sûr de lier deux familles ! Assura Thor.

_ Pas question que ma fille se marie avec qui que soit ! Protesta Tony.

Pepper rit en voyant Tony aussi possessif.

_ Ils sont un peu petits pour parler de ça non ? Fit remarquer Steve en caressant la joue son fils.

_ Tout à fait d'accord ! Et puis les mariages entre amis d'enfances foirent la plus part du temps ! Je les vois plus frères et sœurs, en plus ils se ressemblent, ils sont bruns aux yeux bleus tout les deux.

_ Tu sais Tony, un jour notre fille tombera amoureuse et vu son père ça sera assez tôt. Lui dit Pepper avec un sourire taquin.

Il grogna.

_ Ouais ben pas trop tôt quand même. »

On aurai pu croire qu'après toutes ces naissances, la tour Stark deviendrai un champ de bataille. Après tout, on décomptai pas moins de quatre enfants dans la tour.

Jane avait mit au monde fin Septembre deux bébés blonds. Un garçon et une fille, Alrik et Grace, prince et princesse d'Asgard.

Donc oui, on aurait pu croire que la tour deviendrai un champs de bataille mais non. Pas au début en tout cas. Il fallut attendre quelques années et un cinquième enfant pour que la tour devienne le terrain de jeux géant aux bêtises de ces garnements.

Qui est ce cinquième enfant ? Alexander Barton né le 26 mars 2016. Oui, le fils de Natasha Romanoff et de Clint Barton. Oh mais ne croyait que cet enfant était voulu et qu'il naquit dans l'amour. Les choses furent beaucoup plus compliquées que ça...

C'est dur d'être enfant de héros et c'est dur d'être parents quand on est héros. La preuve, seul Steve eut un deuxième enfant. Des années après James naquit Ivy Rogers, qui fut la seule du groupe à peu prés normale. Enfin, pour le moment...

* * *

Oui je pense que des explications s'imposent.

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre MAIS je vous explique, 2 raisons :

1) les cours vont bientôt reprendre et je voulais finir cette fic avant la rentrée

2) les bébés c'est très mignons mais honnêtement je ne me voyais pas écrire vingt chapitre sur l'enfance des petits Avengers (les premiers mots, les premiers pas...)

Je sais qu'en finissant comme ça, je ne me concentre pas sur Jane/Thor et Steve/Holly (j'ai des projets pour eux :)) mais pour moi cette fic c'était surtout sur Tony que je voulais me concentrer.

Bon apparemment écrire sous la pression du temps ne me vas pas du tout ;) mais ayant fini "la trame principale" je pense que je continuerai à poster des chapitres Bonus (j'ai déjà une idée de One-Shot sur le couple Steve/Holly).

Sinon, j'ai aussi une idée de suite à cette fic, elle se passera plusieurs années après, les enfants sont devenus adultes (avec apparition de Loki) mais comme ça risque d'être une longue fic je ne sais pas si je la concrétiserai. A vous de me dire :), ça vous tente ? Par contre, ça serai assez sombre. Je ne veux pas que les Avengers soient des parents parfaits (loin de là).

En attendant je vous dis à bientôt avec un chapitre Bonus :D !

(Avec le roman que j'ai écris Post-Fic vous avez une bonne raison de laisser une review ;))


	5. Bonne nouvelle !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ou plutôt devrais-je bonsoir !

Ce n'était pas une nouveau chapitre... c'est encore mieux :D !

C'est une nouvelle fic !

Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu !

Je me suis jetée à l'eau et ai écrit la suite de « Au secours ! Iron Man procrée ! » qui se passe vingt ans plus tard avec, bien sûr apparition de Loki !

Je vais poster le premier chapitre dans quelques minutes, je voulais seulement prévenir ceux qui suive cette fic.

Je vous retrouve donc dans ma deuxième fic appelée : « à l'orée du Futur – Une seconde chance ? »


End file.
